Fall to the Flame
by GreenSwitch
Summary: After being trapped in Evershade Valley in the Mario World, a month has pasted. What now? -continuation of 'It Is Not the Time to Go Ghost'- -oneshot- -I don't own anything-


**(A/N I felt like I should make another one shot of Danny getting out. Also, King Boo is playing a bigger role this time. Also, the Seekers are Hiders... I forgot their name is Hiders are the Seekers.-and boy did that sound wrong.)**

"H-How long has it been?" Danny's voice cracked. King Boo mentally hissed at himself before answering Danny.

"Ever since you came here it's been, like, at least a week," King Boo answered.

"Correct time since the new ghost came, over a month already," a Slammer corrected. Slammers were the red, bulky ghosts. Greenies were just your normal, not really that special ghosts. Seekers like to hide in objects, even if it seems a bit... over the edge. Sneakers were the purple ghost that stays invisible most of the time, only appearing when wanted or needed. There was also the Gobbers, but the never leave their death site. Poltergeist, Professor, Boos, strong versions of other ghosts, 'The Three Sisters', Spirit Balls, you get the idea. There's a bunch of Polterpups, but Fantôme is the only one that really stays to the lab. Danny had gotten used to these ghosts and humans looking at him, even a red one that looked like Luigi coming over once.

"I'm not new, any more!" Danny exclaimed.

"Please. We all know that ghost don't age," a Sneaker replied.

"Ok, prove it," Danny replied.

"Well, if you won't be so annoying, then maybe you would be out already!" King Boo exclaimed. "And that's coming from a guy that isn't allowed to get out of here!" Danny stared at King Boo, waiting. After a few minutes, King Boo looked away and the other _free_ ghost has left. Danny looked around again before looking up. He saw something.

A weak spot.

All he need was some energy from this world. Danny looked around, seeing no one before looking to King Boo's containment.

"Hey, King Boo," Danny whispered. King Boo looked at him.

"What do you want?" King Boo asked.

"I have an idea that might get both of us out," Danny answered.

"Really?" King Boo perked.

"Yea. Just try to transfer energy to me, then I'll get both of us out," Danny replied. King Boo nodded. The boo closed his eyes. Danny felt a magical power going through him. He smiled before yelling the following:

" _Phantom Flame!_ "

All the energy that King Boo had transferred to Danny has perked big time, giving the Phantom Flame more power. King Boo stopped giving power once he heard Danny yell. Soon, the tank Danny was in was gone. The aftereffects had busted open both King Boo and the other Boos' tanks, the white balls squeaking in thanks. A hole in the bunker was also now open. That when the door was slammed open, an angry figure holding a vacuum standing in the door way.

"Run!" a Boo yelled, the other 31 following him. Danny looked at Luigi while King Boo floated behind the human-ghost.

"I come back from my brother's place to _this_ ," Luigi hissed. "Go on, King Boo, bring me to your nightmare."

"I'm not daring that again," King Boo quickly replied.

"Then why don't you go?" Danny asked, looking at Luigi.

"I don't think I'll need the Poltergust," Luigi smirked, putting the sucking part of the vacuum onto the body of it. "I'll use my hand ability."

"I'd like to see you try," King Boo hissed before closing his eyes. Danny felt the strange power in him once more.

"Thanks for the help," Luigi states before yelling, " _THUNDER_!" A bolt of lightning directly hit the Bunker, Boos squeaking as they were trapped inside. the energy in Danny had complete released, King Boo just staring at Luigi.

"You know what, _that it's!_ " King Boo yelled. " _I'll take Paper Mario and see how much you care_!"

Danny blinked as hearing King Boo's loud, bombing voice. The other Boos had broken the electric flied around the bunker, now escaping into the night. Luigi looked over to Danny, the ghost boy doing the same.

"May I ask why you released a villain?" Luigi states, angrier clear in his Death Stare.

"How was I supposed to know that he would kidnap someone?!" Danny yells.

"Because he _stole_ my _brother_. _Twice_ ," Luigi hissed. "And now another _three_. Go back to were ever you came from, but the next time I see you..." Luigi paused before continuing harshly, "You'll wish that you never came again. If anyone knows you and they come here, they'll met the same fate. _You hear me?_ "

"Y-Yes..." Danny stuttered, becoming smaller.

"Then get out of here and never return," Luigi demanded, Danny flying away. After a few seconds, Luigi sighed and walk back into the main room of the bunker. "Stupid world traveling ghost... always getting into trouble.

What Luigi didn't know was that the two would meet again... in a far to soon future...

 **(A/N And... I'm done. This took far to long to create, and so I hope are happy with this continuation of 'It Is Not the Time to Go Ghost'. Now, let's see where the future takes Luigi and Danny! Until next time, LSCF, out!)**


End file.
